1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semi-rigid “structured” luggage and more particularly to integrated sets of luggage with collapsible features.
2. Background Information
Luggage is an essential part of business and pleasure travel. As the needs of travelers become more varied, it is highly desirable to provide luggage that can meet those varied demands. Sometimes a large set of luggage is needed, while other times, only a small bag is called for. Often a luggage piece must fill the dual roles of checked baggage and around-the-town tote. In homes and hotels storage is often at a premium. Providing a wide range of specialized luggage pieces to fill all the different luggage needs that may arise, may undesirable tax that storage space.
In addition, travelers now generally prefer wheeled luggage, providing a versatile luggage system that also allows for easy, wheeled motion is highly desirable.